A Once in a Lifetime Chance
by Mindcast8800
Summary: Timed during the coronation of Princess Elincia. The young naive Ike drops everything he has to explore the world in a desperate search for answers, but what will happen when the queen has different plans? IkexElincia, I plan to include future lemons. Hope you enjoy my story.


It was the spring of the year 646 and the hot air circulated throughout the kingdom as fanfare played loudly and the crowd roared with excitement and joy. It was time for Elincia to be accepted as the new Queen of Crimea, the only problem was her doubts upon herself.

"What's wrong?" Ike questioned as he approached her throne, "Everyone's waiting to see you."

"I'm nervous, I've spent my whole life in hiding, It's just no one ever taught me how to rule a kingdom, I don't think I'm, ready to be their queen, I don't think I'm, ever really going to be ready" Elincia confessed as tears formed in her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Ike exclaimed.

"Ike stop it! How can I-"

"Did anyone teach you how to hire mercenaries?" Ike cut her off.

"No but that's not the same-"

"How to win back lost allies? How to win back your lost kingdom?!" Ike continued.

"That's...that's different!" Elincia finally exclaimed.

"No! It's not," Ike cut her off once more while he got down on one knee, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her beautiful hazel eyes. "you've done such an amazing job, and I think you always will."

"I see." Elincia commented

"Alright, come on, well do this, together" Ike pronounced as he offered his hand, in which Elincia took it and held it to her heart.

"Thank you my lord Ike, I am so blessed to have met you." Elincia said after a slight pause. They finally walked out onto the terrace hanging above the joyful crowd. The second the two had walked out the crowd roared even louder than before and Elincia's face had the biggest smile upon her face. She looked to Ike and he looked into her eyes, he smiled at her and nodded. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, suddenly the crowd grew silent and she started to get nervous, but she kept her composure.

"Dear citizens of Crimea, for the past year you have been tortured, mistreated and had been slaughtered by a corrupt leader, but with the help of the Greil Mercenaries we have taken down Ashnard and regained Crimea! You will no longer have to suffer! You will be free from mistreatment. I am your new Queen, and I will lead Crimea down the right path!" Elincia spoke.

In an instant the crowd had picked up again and where screaming louder than ever. Elincia could make out people screaming "long live queen Elincia," which had made her smile even more. She turned to Ike.

"I can't believe I just did that," she spoke.

"I never doubted you once," Ike reassured

"Thank you my lord Ike, for everything, you have been such a help to me and everyone in Crimea, I must repay you somehow." She insisted.

"Elincia I told you there was no need, please" Ike replied raising his voice.

"...okay, I apologize" Elincia finally spoke after a small period of silence.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice like that." Ike apologized.

"Can we go inside now? It's getting too loud for me," Elincia asked.

"Yeah that would be a Good idea, I can barely hear myself think," Ike answered.

The two walked inside and headed to the dining room for the enormous meal everyone would share in ten short minutes.

"I gotta say, that speech was amazing," Ike spoke.

"Thank you, I had worked on it for months, despite it being short I couldn't think of much to say, I had to get Soren to help me," Elincia explained.

"That must have been fun," Ike chuckled.

"It was..." Elincia paused to think of the correct wording' "an experience."

Ike laughed at the queen's choice of words. The two had talked to each other for only five minutes, for more guests were beginning to arrive. The first to arrive was Geoffrey, then Bastian and Lucia, followed by Soren and Tibarn, and finally Reyson. They had all conversed about the battle that had occurred earlier that day and how the new Crimea will be rebuilt. Finally Oscar had delivered the delicious food and joined the conversation pitching some pretty good ideas about how to go about rebuilding which included bringing some Daein soldiers into the rebuilding stage.

After the meal everyone had exchanged goodbyes and went home, Geoffrey, Lucia, Bastian and Soren had all went back to their rooms. Tibarn and Reyson went back to Pheoncis and Elincia had invited Ike to join the night with her in the garden to discuss funds and his position of power within Crimea. He gladly obliged and joined her on the bench In the garden.

"My lord Ike, I would like to discuss a few things tonight, starting with the position you might possess in Crimea's future," Elincia spoke.

"Look Elincia, I want to apologize for what I'm about to say, but truth be told, I have no plans of staying in Crimea much longer," Ike admitted.

"Wait, what?" Elincia questioned "I-I don't understand, why?"

"I can't explain why, I'm sorry" Ike said.

"When are you leaving?" Elincia interrogated.

"Actually I had plans to leave tonight, no one was really supposed to know but, I feel if anyone should, it should be you." Ike admitted.

"Please, Ike, reconsider." Elincia pleaded, "think about everyone who will miss you, everyone in this god damned castle."

The garden fell silent as Elincia had cursed for the first time in...ever. Ike's eyes widened along with Elincia's too.  
"I-I, um, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-" Elincia was quickly cut off by a kiss from Ike, not upon the cheek but upon the lips. Without hesitation she leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. Ike broke away after a few seconds and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Elincia but, I have to go now," Ike announced. He smiled at her once more, stood up and walked toward his room.

Elincia just sat there, confused and dazed, she had thought to herself, "did that really happen?" Her mind was all over the place. "Do I like him?" Was another common thought from her. She finally had realized that he left and she picked up her infamous orange dress and ran inside towards his room. She got there just in time for he was still getting his sword out from under his bed, she ran into his room, closed the door and quickly stood in front of it.

"Elincia, please, don't make this harder than it has to be," Ike pleaded.

"No!" Elincia exclaimed, "I can't let you leave."

"Elincia stop it!" Ike said starting to get angry.

"No, please don't leave Ike p-please" she spoke with tears falling down her face.

"Elincia, don't get me wrong, it's not you or anything I just need to go," Ike explained sympathetically.

"I-I-Ike, p-please" she sobbed.

Ike gave out an exasperated sigh and spoke, "Okay, you win." He said while sitting back down on his bed.

"T-thank you," She said. He motioned her to lie on the bed next to him and surprisingly she obliged.

They looked each other in the eyes once more and shared one final kiss before turning the lights out. He embraced her closely to him and put his arms below her breasts as he lie there.

"Ike?" Elincia asked.

"Mmm?" He replied sleepily.

"Promise me something, promise me that you will never leave me." She announced.

"Elincia I can't-"

"Please Ike, not just for my sake but, for everyone else's too" She insisted.

"Alright, I promise." He sighed. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled to herself.

"Thank you, my lord," Elincia thanked. Within seconds, the two fell asleep, side by side.


End file.
